The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus for carrying out the vehicle control based on a lateral jerk of a vehicle, in particular, the present invention relates to the vehicle control apparatus which can carry out the vehicle control by calculating (estimating) the lateral jerk with high accuracy.
Conventionally, it has been known the vehicle control apparatus, wherein, by determining the lateral jerk of a vehicle, it is designed to carry out the vehicle control based on this lateral jerk, in particular, the vehicle control where lane change or turning-around etc. was carried out.
For example, in JP-A-2007-112367, a method for detecting a vehicle state such as instantaneous cornering power of a vehicle based on the lateral jerk of a vehicle has been disclosed, here, it is designed to determine the (value of) lateral jerk, by differentiating the (value of) lateral acceleration detected by a lateral acceleration sensor.
In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 2621390, a method for enhancing response property of position control, by estimating near future lateral acceleration from the present lateral acceleration and lateral jerk, and by controlling a suspension based on this estimated value, has been disclosed, here, the (value of) lateral jerk to be used for control calculation is designed to be determined by a map prepared unambiguously as a function of vehicle speed and steering angular speed.